secrets to hide
by kittybella
Summary: Sequal to truth or dare. you ask for it you get it. Sora and Riku try to hide their relationship from their parents. but when they sneek out for a night together, not everything goes as planned. please read and review!


Secrets to hide

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I'd probanly be much older than I am.

WARNING!!! THIS FIC CONTAINS YAOI!!! NO LIKE, NO READ!!!

WARNING 2!!! I AM PARTIALY INSAINE! THIS IS A PROVEN FACT!

Okay, now that that's over with, you asked for it, you get it! It's sequal time! Now, read, enjoy and review! On with the fic!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Sora and Riku started going out. It wasn't easy keeping their secret well, SECRET! Well, keeping their parents from knowing was the easy part. Or was that the hard part? Well, either way the other thing was to keep it secret from their classmates. It would be total sucksville if either one of them found out. ESPECIALY their parents. There would be major scolding and possibly even dissowning. While if their classmates found out, they would only be teased and made fun of.

They were doing their best to keep it to where their parents thought Sora and Riku didn't even have any CONTACT with each other, and their classmates only thought they were only friends. To help with this was their best friend, Kairi. Well, they couldn't keep it secret from EVERYONE. They just _had_ to tell _someone_! so, Sora and Riku asked Kairi to help them with their relationship.

"Of course I'll help you!" Kairi said when the boys asked her for help. "First of all, you're my best friends. It's what friends do! Second of all, I LOVE yaoi!" She smiled.

"Thank you so much, Kairi!" the couple said in unison.

"So, when do I get to watch you two making out?" Kairi asked after her friends thanked her.

This left Sora and Riku in a dead silence. They didn't answer Kairi's question. Imediatly. To answer her question, they just kissed in front of her. Right then and there. This caused Kairi to squeel.

"YAOI!"

"There, you happy now?" Riku asked after the kiss was over. Kairi knodded, face totaly blank and spacey. "Good."

This sort of thing went on for the next few days or so. Then Sora wanted to go out on a date. This was the most complicated thing that was to come of the two boys' relationship. Well, there was probably going to be some point in which their parents would ask to have Kairi over for a dinner... on the sme night as the other's parents. The girl can't be in two places at once. Sora and Riku came to an agreement that when this situation were to arise, to tell their parents that Kairi couldn't make it over. That she was buisy with family or something.

This didn't really last too long. Sora's parents found it kind of fishy when he made sure to answer the phone every time it rang. So one day they made sure to answer the phone every time it rang.

"Hello?" Sora's mom answered the phone.

"Uhm... can I speak with Sora?" Riku asked on the other line.

"I thought you and Sora were supposed to stop being friends, and such," said the woman.

"I'm sorry, but I need to ask him about what our history homework was. I don't remember what it was."

"Did you write it down?"

"No. I didn't. Can I please ask him? He's the only person who's number I know has that same history teacher."

"Fine. SORA! PHONE!"

"YES, MOM!" Sora came crashing down the staires clumsily. "Ouch... Thanks mom!"

"You have three minutes. No more, no less," the brunette's mom sounded pissed.

_What's wrong with her? _Sora thought. "Okay, Mom." he walked off with the phone. "What's up?"

"Act like you're telling me our homework assignment for history," Riku said.

"Oh, uhm... Page thirty-seven, questions three through five, don't write the questions."

"We need a better way to do this..." Riku sighed.

"Yeah. Yeah we do."

"Sora, time's up. Get off the phone."

"Yes, mom. Bye." Sora hung up.

Afterwards, the brunette was lectured and scolded and such. This was not a pleasent experiance for the boy. So, the next day at school, Sora, Riku and, Kairi came up with a plan for Sora and Riku to beable to talk with each other and their parents not know.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Kairi said.

"I bet it was lonely," Riku joked.

"Shut up. Unless you don't want to hear my idea."

"Shutting up!"

"Good. Well, my idea is that we can three way! I can call one of you two, and then three way the other!"

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Sora agreed.

"What if we want to talk about something private that we don't want Kairi to hear?"

Sora blushed. "Uhmm..."

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm out of ideas," Kairi said.

"That's to be expected," Riku said. "She doesn't have the right mind to come up with ideas."

"But I don't have any ideas either. Do you?"

All of Riku's aragance went down the drane. He hung his head in defeat. "No..."

"So, I guess we've come to naught."

Riku punched the wall in frustration. "Damn! This sucks."

"I know! We can't talk on the phone any more!" Sora whinned. the brunette looked at his silver haired boyfriend with a look of total defeat. "I'd rather take Kairi's suggestion than just not talk on the phone at all."

"Yes, I would like that too, but..." Here Riku paused, not knowing what to say next.

So, seeing as this meeting between the three friends came to naught, Sora and Riku aranged to sneek out of their homes on Saterday night and meet at the park for a special meeting.

Luckely for the two lovers, their plan worked. They met at the park as planned and then went to a more private place. This was a motel. They rented a room for one night, to have some... time alone together. They got the key to their room and went there. Once they were standing infront of the door, Riku picked Sora up bridal-style, unlocked the door, and walked in.

"Carying me through the threshold?" Sora giggled. "How romantic!"

Riku playfuly glared at the boy. "Shut up." Despite his annoyance, the silver haired boy grinned. "Watch your head." Riku then carefuly placed Sora on the bed. Soon after, the silver haired boy sat on the bed. Sora sat up and kissed his silver haired boyfriend in a firey passion. Riku kissed back, even more passioately than Sora.

Sora did not know how it started, but when finally they broke free from the kiss, he found that he was back in the bed, lying flat on his back with Riku's face hovering just a few inches from him. Even in that close distance, he still looked beautiful, Sora thought as he traced Riku's face with his fingers. Sora always knew that Riku was beautiful, but as he was now face-by-face with the said person, he could not help his breath from being caught in his throat.

He saw Riku's fingers removing his own fingers from his face. He suddenly found that his both arms had been pinned down above his head in a strong yet gentle grip. He could see Riku lowering his face and the sound of his breath when he whispered softly almost drove him insane.

"Bear with me, okay…"

Sora gulped. He had never been in that kind of condition so he was kind of confused how he should respond to the request. His mind had decided to stop functioning. All he could think, all he could process was how Riku's face seemed so close to his own, how he enjoyed it, and how it felt so right.

Therefore he nodded.

He could see that Riku was encouraged by his approval. He felt the other releasing the grip on his hands and then a soft kiss was placed on his lips again but it was brief and before he could respond, the lips had been removed. Somehow disappointed, Sora made a sound of disapproval but soon he was silenced, only to release more gasps of pleasure as Riku sucked on his neck.

The kiss travelled further down, started from his pristine jaw line until it rested on his collarbone. One of Riku's hands brushed his bare chest occasionally as those persistent lips were licking and sucking everything they met up with. Sora whimpered, suddenly deemed skin-on-skin contact more than anything. He tugged on Riku's shirt and the other instantly understood. With some efforts since both did not want to end the kisses even only for a while, Riku managed to release himself from his shirt, revealing his toned chest underneath. Seeing that, Sora brought his hands and pressed their bodies together. The first contact in a while made them both astounded at the unfamiliar yet welcomed feeling they felt and soon their arms were wrapped securely around each other.

Sora and Riku's activity was getting more and more passionate. Riku dragged his tongue along Sora's slender abs, teasing all the way down his small frame. He soon stripped them both of their pants and boxers. And if I continue any further I will have to up the rating, which I don't really want to do. So with out further adeu, I shall continue with what happens after this passionate encounter.

The next day, when Sora got home.

"Sora! Where the hell were you last night?" asked the brunette's father.

"Kairi's house," Sora lied.

"Don't lie to me, younge man! I called them and they said that Kairi was alone, aside from themselves."

"Are you trying to say that I was at Riku's house?!"

"No. That's the second place I called. It seems that _he _went missing last night as well. Can you explain that?"

Sora was silent. He couldn't think of any thing to say.

"I think you two snuck out so you could meet up together for a night. Am I right?"

Sora's face paled. The boy's father seemed to only get even more angry with his son.

"Gudging from your reaction, I'd say I was right. Sora, You are now grounded for two weeks." Sora's father took in a deep breath. "Now, go to your room. You are only alowed out for eating, bathroom, and school. That is all. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," was the best thing Sora could say to not make his father more angry than he already was. With that, Sora walked up the steps and went to his room.

Riku's house, same day

"Riku! Where have you been? I was sooo worried about you!"

"Kairi's house."

Riku's mother looked at her son with a sceptical look. Riku was supprised. His mother usualy always believed what he said. Truth or lie. This was strange of her to act this way.

"Why don't you believe me? I'm telling the truth! I was at Kairi's house!"

"Riku, I know that's a lie. Please tell me the truth."

"But I am!"

"Riku, Sora's father called me last night after calling Kairi's parents. Kairi was alone last night. The only other people that were there was her parents." the woman placed her arms accross her chest. "And Sora's father said that Sora was missing last night too! Can you explain that?"

"I... I was- well... Uh..." Riku was so frightened becuase he had been caught in the act that he couldn't say any thing.

"Riku you are grounded for a week. Go to your room and don't come out unless you are called to dinner, you go to chool or need to use the bathroom. This means no phone and no T.V. for a week."

"Yes mother," Riku said, walking up the stairs to his room.

monday at school

"I'm grounded for a week," Riku said to Sora and Kairi. "No phone and no T.V. for a whole week."

"You too?!" Sora responded. "I was grounded for a week as well!" The brunette seemed almost proud about that.

Riku sweatdroped. "You're not supposed to be proud about that."

"Well, When I get grounded, it's usualy for a month or more! This is actualy an improvement!"

Riku sweatdropped once more. "Sometimes, I don't think I can ever compleatly understand you..."

Sora gave his signature goofy grin. Riku grinned back and lightly chuckled.

"You really confuse me sometimes," Riku said, ruffling Sora's hair.

"Hey! Stop messing with my hair!" Sora tried fixing his hair.

Key word there. TRIED. The brunette failed miserably, but his hair was naturaly a mess all the time, so there is no possible way of really fixing it. This caused Riku to laugh.

"You know you can't fix it no matter what! So why try?"

Kairi laughed as well. All though it came out more like a giggle, but that's Kairi for you.

Sora and Riku then pecked each other on the lips, entwined their fingers and walked off.

"Can't seperate us while we're at school!" Riku said with his usual amount of over confidence.

-end secrets to hide-

So, What did you think? I hope it wasn't as rushed as the first one! Please tell me if it was! Well, it could have been. My sister is _begging _me to off of the computer so she can get on. What a drag. Little sisters can be anoying. Now she's ordering me to finish and thretening me with a giant cardboard tube. I'm also listening to Itunes while writing this. I have fun doing this. Pissing off my sis for fun. Until she hits me in the head. tear Who knew people borne in the year of the rooster cound be so mean and violent? If I didn't know before, I know now. I am starting to ramble about nothing and my sister is waving that tube in a very scary way, so I leave you now! Later taters!


End file.
